Hotel Embrujado
'Hotel Embrujado '( Engllish: The Haunted Hotel ) is a Madhouse in the Parque Warner theme park, Spain. Hotel Embrujado is the first and the only madhouse ride in Spain. Ride Stadistics Full Name: Hotel Embrujado Park: Parque Warner Madrid Country: Spain Status: Open Opened: 2002 Capacity: 78 (1335 people per hour) Manufacturer: Vekoma Tilting: 30º Music: The SMILE of Experience Decoration: The SMILE of Experience Story Isabel was known as an intelligent but at the same time enigmatic woman. A cold day of winter was chosen for the wedding of her and his lover, Eduardo. All in the hotel was ready for that wedding, the hotel rooms were full, the bridal feast was already prepared, and Isabel had ready her dress. However, Eduardo had fears until the last moment, so he didn't came to the wedding. The bride waited all night... Isabel, with her heart broken, died in her pain, but she didn't die without cursing the hotel and all of the people that were with her. People say that the only thing that can break the curse is the return of Eduardo and that he finishes the ceremony, getting married with Isabel. Nowadays the enchanted hotel guests can feel an eerie vibe of paintings looking at them. Waiting queue The first thing you may find when you enter the hotel is the queue, it's themed as an old ruinous hotel hall, full of paintings, some of them are able to "follow" with their eyes the people. There is a big piano that's fully functional. Some curious people say that the piano isn't properly tuned. The reason of that must be because it only has decorative purposes. Preshow The preshow takes place in a small room, with 2 statues that has holpgraphic faces proyections and a chimney. 2 statues will describe visitors the main story. Above the chimmey there will be a mirror that will display Eduardo talking about how much does he loves Isabel, but saying he isn't ready to take the step. After show, next room will be openned. Main show After the preshow, you will enter inside the madhouse ride, themed as a bridal feast, with all it's dishes and decorations, including the Isabel's animatronic, that will be resting in the table. Lights will suddendly turn off, and the dishes in the table will spin and hide, showing same dishes in a poor state, fullified with rats and rotten. Isabel will get up from table, and start speaking softly, making a summary of the situation. But there will be a moment when she being hurted by her love will start screaming loud, making the start movements of the madhouse. There will be thunderbolts in the fake windows inside ride, every word she utters will make ride move faster backwards and forwards, also the main seats will tilt a bit every cycle. Finally ride will stop working and she will curse all of us. Trivia * The building is based in the Hotel Chateau Marmont, in California. * Is one of the few full indoor attractions in Warner Park. * Is the only Madhose ride that accumulates a death. Here's a deeper explanation (in spanish). More Media